Two Trains
by CaItLiNmOrGaN
Summary: Olivia deals with two lives of memories flooding back and the strange delusion man named Peter. In our universe alter-Liv tries to not be found out.
1. Chapter 1

Two trains going to the same place on the same night howled into the sky of two separate Boston's. Two Olivia's heard the sounds but two different brains interpreted the noise. One thought of nights with Frank back at her home, and the other used the sound to muffle her cries.

** Olivia**

Confused and alone apart from her delusions Olivia screamed behind the noise of the train. She would have of blamed it on the alcohol but there was none in this house so the strange man who kept calling her sweetheart was the making of her broken brain. The man who was called her boyfriend was gone leaving her and the man peter alone to be crazy. Memories flooded her mind some with her mother that brought that strange feeling of sadness , the ones with Frank which brought a weak feeling of annoyance, and the ones that snuck in every once in a while that contained Peter they brought out deep feelings of love that she could not explain. He tells her that he is and was part of her and that she will not forget ever. He says that he will bring her back to who she really is. He walks around her commenting on her day sarcastically calling her sweetheart which is quite bothersome. Frank calls her every night saying that he misses her and that he is being careful. She plays along with the conversation faking emotion and concern for his well being. Every day at work Charlie eyes her strangely when she forgets something. He asks strange questions, her answers come from nowhere they just pop up. During the night she cries into her pillow feeling oddly homesick and like an outsider. Screams that can no longer be held in fill the halls of the apartments echoing with the sighs of other people trying to sleep. When the secretary speaks to her with that tone like she is his slave some strange feeling fills her veins her vision turns red and things start to shimmer almost like they might catch on fire. The last thing that she does before sleep is to write down the tid bits of her odd memories that have gnawed at her throughout the day finally allowing her mind to be at temporary ease.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Liv, I just need you to remember" Pleaded Peter during our nightly conversation

"Peter… I'm not sure" I told him even though the more I saw him the more I realized that I did not belong with these people. I knew that Peter was a part of me but still the fond memories with Frank were hard to push away and there was the delusional part of it to. Before I had the time to fully explore my feelings, frank came busting through the door carrying his luggage and flowers.

"Olivia!" he exclaimed a little too happily for my current mood. Playing along I skipped over towards him to be enveloped in his arms. For minutes we drabbled on about our weeks for an hour or so until we were both tired and decided to head to bed. Sleep was something that came quickly for Frank and almost never for me. For hours I stared at the walls and at Frank wondering where the memories that flashed within me came from, whether they were true or if Peter was true. An internal war waged throughout my mind long into the night before I was able to finally drift off to sleep.

"Mornin' Liv" Charlie called as he chased after me.

"Hey Charlie what have we got today?" I asked hoping that it would be something mundane because my lack of sleep.

"Looks like just some simple paper work and Secretary said he wanted to talk to you?" Charlie informed me as I turned towards the Secretary's dreaded office giving Charlie an approval nod saying that I would see him later.

"Olivia Dunham, I have a special task for you that I believe you are every capable of. Please sit." He told me with the tone of a master talking to his slave. I walked in further into the den and sat down at one of the big comfy chairs.

Alt Olivia

"Aunt Liv!" her niece and mine for all intents and purposes screamed running from the kitchen table towards me doting a cross necklace that I recognized as my mothers.

"Hey there Ella, Hey Rachel how are you guys? Hope I'm not coming at a bad time?"

"Of course not Olivia I'm glad you came I was worried about you. We hadn't seen you in a few days. Why don't stay for dinner we just sat down" Rachel asked eyeing me worriedly.

We sat down at the table eating a somewhat appetizing chicken. Meaningless chatter filled the silence when Ella was not speaking excitedly about her day at school. We were just finishing up with dinner when I heard my phone ring.

"Dunham" I answered my automatic response to Newton

"Yes sir"

"Olivia did what?"


End file.
